AshMisty Alphabet Challenge
by MoltresFeather
Summary: A collection of 26 AAML oneshots based off of each letter in the alphabet. Prepare for the craziness. Rated T, just in case.
1. Adore

**Ash/Misty Alphabet Challenge**

Hey gang, I know I'm in the middle of "Reunited, Happily and Painfully," but lately I've been hooked on these alphabet challenges everyone's been doing.. Haven't reviewed any yet because I haven't finished reading any of them yet, but I promise I'll leave my thoughts! Anyways, I've seen so many random, crazy, awesome one-shots from this style, I decided to put myself to the test on this style as well. All words are chosen randomly from a dictionary- if I picked initials or names I re-pick until I get an actual word. I was going to try an iPod challenge, but I don't like song-fics, and the only idea I have for something like that is way too cheesy to post.. (however, PM me and if you ask me REAL nicely on what it is, I just might tell you. Lol).

Anyways, on with the random words and what I can try to do with them! Reviews of all kinds are greatly welcomed.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**Adore**

Misty checked her PokeGear while laying in her sleeping bag on a warm July night a few miles away from Mahogany Town. 2:37 A.M…

She hasn't been sleeping well these past few nights. Traveling with Ash and Brock in Johto again, just like the old days, had filled the void she felt inside herself for so long, since she split from the group after their last visit to Johto. She had never really felt happier in her life when Ash welcomed her to his second tour of Johto with him and Brock.

But in spite of her filled void, her reoccurring feeling of happiness, and even the less frequent fights between her and Ash, she felt yet another void within waiting to be refilled- one that she's recognized since she was ten.

The clearing Brock found this particular night was especially beautiful to her; they had a good ten-yards space all around them, surrounded mostly by trees. The stars that night illuminated the sky intensely. Since they were several miles from the nearest lights, almost every star was visible, along with the crescent moon barely covered by a couple of slim clouds.

Her eyes continued to blanket her surroundings. Her eyes went to Brock, half covered by his sleeping bag, with his left arm sprawled out, the same hand twitching every few seconds. He'd be talking in his sleep soon- Misty recognized a pattern in his sleeping actions lately; the unwelcome sound of sleeping laughter usually woke her up about an hour from now. Misty giggled as his hand gave a violent shake, followed by him turning onto his side, which also changed the tone of his snoring. Brock was a busy sleeper.

Her eyes shifted to Ash, who always had his bag closer to hers, almost every night since they began traveling together. She secretly didn't mind it that much; sometimes she felt a little more safe when he did this.

She continued to gaze at the now 18 year old boy, his hair especially messy at this point in his sleeping ventures, his face containing a blank, but peaceful expression. He slept on his stomach that night, with his head turned toward her. His eyelids twitched every now and then. His face would make subtle, random changes every now and then, causing her to stare for a little longer, just to see what he'd do next. She also noticed Pikachu sleeping on his upper back with his head on Ash's neck. Pikachu was snoring- but for some reason Ash wasn't. He used to always snore…

She's found herself gazing at him for various amounts of time almost each night lately, and almost as frequently when they used to travel the few years before. She figured it was the only time to do it- when he couldn't notice.

She felt the presence of the void become recognizable again as she thought this. She knew of this void for a long time, and she was surprised that she had recognized these feelings as what they were at such a young age. She was finding it harder and harder to keep these strange feelings inside as she got older.

But she couldn't unleash them. They had to stay hidden. At least for a little while longer.

That's what she always told herself. A couple tears ran down her cheeks onto the small portable pillow she had for all those years. The situation was stressing her out. It always has been, especially when she was separated from him.

But, he was Ash. He was caring, determined, courageous and selfless. The only guy she's ever met who ever proved those facts about himself.

He was thick-headed, but not as much as the last time she saw him.

He was stubborn, but more rational since they started this journey.

He was Ash. She adored him.

Awesome! That turned out pretty good to me. Not only is it the first letter done, but also my first ever one-shot. Thanks for reading, maybe I'll post another installment right away.

-MoltresFeather


	2. Because

Hey all, I decided to write another one off-the-fly right away—I'm up super early this morning, awaiting an inevitable root canal, although they really aren't that painful I'm a little hyper at the moment. I might as well spend some energy to generate another one shot.

Here's the letter B- 2 out of 26. Here we go! WEEEEE!

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON.** Geez.

**Because**

Another fight started. It was only noon and we've already had several intense arguments, but this one was the worst of the day. Poor Brock had to listen to it all.

"You ALWAYS get us lost Ash! Even when you hold the map, we get lost!"

"I do not!" he retorted back to me. "Just give it some more time, we'll be back on the path! How do you think we got this far?"

"Do you know how much FARTHER we'd be if we had stayed ON the path the whole time?"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to use a shortcut. At least I TRY to get us there faster!" At this point we had all stopped walking. Ash and I were glaring furiously at each other.

"Try to consider WHY there are roads and pathways on a map. It's so that you can FOLLOW THEM!" For some reason, he made me extra mad this day, as I wondered why he couldn't see the logic in a map.

Brock finally cut in. "Okay, I'm just going to go get some water at that nearby stream. Have this sorted out by the time I get back. Please." He turned his back to us and walked away. Pikachu went with him, leaving me with "Christopher Columbus."

"Misty, even if we are lost, I still enjoy the time I spend travelling with my friends. At least we aren't hurt." Somehow, this remark hit me. Hard.

I forced my gaze away from him as I felt water build up in my eyes. Why did I feel like this? Not noticing my changed state, he continued.

"Why do you pick fights with me all the time? If I pick any with you, I'm always just teasing. But if you have a point, don't yell about it!" I stayed froze in front of him, with my back turned to him. For some reason he was making sense today. "This is our sixth argument today. That seems out of hand to me! Why do you keep fighting with me and treating me like I'm stupid?" He threw his backpack on the ground and walked a few yards away, with his hands going through his hair.

"Because!" I shot back. It was all I could think of. I just stood there, waiting for yet another reaction. But I didn't hear one. I turned to his direction and he was walking back toward me. He stopped at where he was before he walked off.

"Because why?" he said more calmly.

"I… can't say why… It wouldn't make any sense to you. I-"

"Think I'm too hard headed to figure it out?" he cut me off. For some reason, I felt he had every reason to. Usually he'd be running from me at this point, but now I was just blabbing.

"No…" was all I could get out.

"Then tell me! I'm sick of us fighting and arguing! We're supposed to help each other out! Why do you treat me like this?" He was really prying for the answer today.

"Because…"

"Because WHY?"

"BECAUSE… I care for you okay?"

He went silent, staring at me. This was going to be a really long day.

Well, there ya go.. Not the ending I wanted but everything else I tried didn't work right.

I'll have another one up by tomorrow hopefully. I'm actually liking this alphabet thing. And for those of you reading my "Reunited, Happily and Painfully," don't worry- another update will be on that within the next few days. I'm trying to make the battle the best that I can make it.

Reviews of the many please! They really help out. And thanks for reading!

Regards-

MoltresFeather


	3. Clear

Greetings, greetings and salutations. Thanks to all the reviewers who read the challenge so far, doing something like this is a blast.

"Ghost"- I'd PM you but the review doesn't show a username if you have one; That is a good idea, I just might use it later on- I'll have to YouTube if they were in episodes though, I haven't seen many episodes after Hoenn. But I'll definitely keep it in mind!

Kryptonian250: Thanks for the feedback, indeed she does. Lol. And 2 reviews? Super cool, double thanks!

Eternity Guarded: Thanks, I really wanted to make him more level headed than most people portray him. He's not dense all the time. Thanks for the review!

I might have a double update today, and I'm almost done with my next chapter of the other story I'm writing. Hopefully I'll have 3 more contributions total to the site by tonight. Anyways, on with the letter C. WAAHHHOOOO.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon at all.

**Clear**

The raven haired boy walked along Route 24 leading to Vermillion City, his loyal Pikachu on his shoulder, with his friends Brock and Dawn. The group was travelling through Kanto as Ash was gaining another set of Kanto badges for a second shot at the Indigo League. After the Thunder Badge in Vermillion they would travel to Cerulean for the Cascade badge. He looked forward to that day.

Ash and Brock were well-seasoned with this part of the world, but it was all new to Dawn. She looked on at amazement at the different wild Pokemon, the pleasant change of scenery, and the different trees and plant life never seen in the Sinnoh region.

Route 24 was the same route he found and saved the abandoned Charmander. The same route he and his group got lost. Just like every route they traveled through.

The same route where_ she_ jumped onto his back for protection from a huge bug.

Well… from a blade of grass.

Ash laughed to himself at the memory. Brock and Dawn looked at him with confusion, while wondering why he was laughing out of nowhere.

"Whatcha laughin' at Ash?" Dawn asked her travelling companion cheerily.

"Just memories…" Ash quietly responded back, while pulling out the lure given to him by his first human friend from his journeys. His memory continued, as he pictured Brock discovering it was only a piece of grass, and not the bug he pointed it out as. Brock laughed, and the next moment his face was met by a swift kick from Misty. Ash let out another laugh, this time a little more hearty.

Dawn gave a look to Brock, signifying the presence of the lure her friend was so obsessed with. Brock just smiled as he glanced at Ash, while he stared at the lure, rubbed it a little, and put it back into his left inside pocket of his vest.

Ash gave out a long sigh and looked up at the clear blue sky that was quickly turning an orange crimson. Even though she wasn't with him now, he's never felt closer to her.

-------

Well that was much better than "Because" I think… I was really tired when I wrote that one. Lol.

I might have a second update but I'll post this one for now. Reviews of all kinds are very welcome!!! Thanks gang! And keep your eye on my other story, the next chapter should be up tonight!

Regards-

MoltresFeather


	4. Drawer

Hey everyone, MoltresFeather here, I'm VERY sorry I haven't been writing! I've been so unexplainably busy that I feel terrible for it. A new job, touring with my band and spending time with family has consumed me. I shall continue where I left off in this OneShot collection, as well as my Reunited, Happily and Painfully story. I will also be adding in something extra at the end of each story/chapter I post of anything.

So onto the 4th oneshot in the Alphabet collection!

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Pokemon!**

Drawer

Ash Ketchum laid restless in bed at home, in the quiet town of Pallet. The now eighteen-year-old boy had been through so much since he had first left the very same bed he now occupied in anticipation of receiving his very own Pokemon a mere eight years before. He hadn't expected many of the events that did happen on his journey to happen, such as saving the planet on several different occasions, taming one Legendary Pokemon and witnessing many others, capturing a Shiny Pokemon, and the constant hassle of Team Rocket. These were only a few out of countless others.

But for some reason, especially during the past couple of years, one unexpected event has stood out to him more than any of the others combined.

_Her._

The completely lucky off-chance of _her _saving his life on the very first day of his journey always seemed to surprise him each time he thought of it. And the more he thought of it, the more he thought of her. The most unexpected thing out of the whole situation was the effect she had caused on him.

The feeling he experienced each time she had drifted into his mind was unimaginable and unexplainable. Her cerulean eyes and her antonymous fiery red hair that matched only her temper had always stood out to him. She was more than a face in the crowd to him. She was his best friend, his worst enemy, and his biggest support; his rock and his safe house to go to whenever anything bothered him.

He rolled onto his stomach for the ninth time that night in bed, trying to coax sleep to him. But the more he laid there, the more he thought of her.

"_I miss her… a lot,"_ he thought to himself. Practically giving up on sleep, he slid out of bed and made his way to the desk in his room. He located the top drawer and opened it up, picking up the lure that resided in it. The lure that resembled her and her passion. The lure she had given him. Guilt overtook him as he realized how long the item he searched for had been in the drawer for.

He squeezed it in his hand for a few seconds, before placing it next to a framed photo of him and her on the desk. The now 6 year old picture brought back incredibly vivid memories of his friends and his journeys, and each time he looked at it he found himself daydreaming, not wanting to ever tear his eyes away from the perfect image of his childhood.

The picture and the lure reminded him of how important each thing, each memory, he had from his journeys really was. He vowed never to trap Misty in a drawer again, let alone his memories of Misty.

Thanks everyone! This one was a bit short, but it is a oneshot! I left it vague for providing room for your imagination, and I have actually gone through something like this with an important item someone gave to me. The luck of choosing this word led to me writing something, not as a story so much as a reminder to never forget your past. Good or bad, your past is what makes you who you are. So try to relate this story to yourself.

And now for that extra thing! My band, The Infamous Swanks, now has a chance to open for KISS in Chicago on September 3rd, and the only way we can do it is by getting votes! Go to and search our band name, click on the Demand It! Button and fill out the info. It only takes a few seconds and you can vote as many times as how many emails you have. Spread the word about this and tell everyone you know to check us out as well! We need as many votes as possible! This means much more to me than reviews! Writing is a hobby, but music is my passion, and playing for KISS is my dream! Get those votes in!

Thank you all for the support, votes and reviews!

Regards—

MoltresFeather


End file.
